When Two Souls Meet
by Rizzy151617
Summary: Morgana has discovered her magic and tells Merlin but this time he won't let her go without helping her. Sets of from 2x03 but quickly changes into something else.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is my first Merlin fanfiction but I've had this idea for some time now, so I finally acted on it. The beginning of the chapter is the same as the episode, but later on it will change. Enjoy!**

Merlin had just swept the floor and was now blowing out the candles. His thoughts were still with Morgana. He felt sorry for her. He knew exactly what she was going through and she deserved some help. If only he could give it to her without exposing himself. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

'Is Gaius here?'

Merlin looked up to see Morgana walking in, it seemed like she was still in her sleeping gown. She looked very upset, with a haunted look in her eyes.

'No, he's not here at the moment, he should be back soon though.' He answered.

He saw she was close to tears. He hoped Gaius would be back soon enough to help her, so he wouldn't do something stupid like telling her he had magic.

Morgana walked further towards him. 'I need to speak to him, where is he?'

Merlin tried to think of something to say, something to calm her down and let her wait for Gaius.

'He's gone to see the king.' The moment the words left his mouth, he wished he could take them back. Of course this would not calm her down! Arthur was right; he was an idiot! Of course she would think Gaius had went to the king to tell him about Morgana. In the hope of distracting her, he asked the question he already knew the answer to.

'What's wrong?'

She looked as if she was about to answer, but then she turned her head away. Merlin truly felt for her right now. He knew what it was like not to be able to tell anyone about the magic he felt burning inside of him every moment of the day. He could tell no one, always afraid how people would react and whether they would have him arrested. The only one he trusted with this knowledge was Gaius, but Morgana had no one to help her. No one she could talk to. Except for him.

' You can trust me, Morgana.' She met his eyes.

Merlin tried to smile reassuring. 'You know you can.'

Morgana hesitated for another few seconds and just when he didn't expect her to answer anymore she whispered. 'I'm scared Merlin.'

He waited for her to continue.

'I don't understand anything anymore. I need to know what's happening. Please.'

Merlin looked at her carefully. Did she know anything? Was this her way of asking him whether he had magic? Or was she just hoping that someone could help her to make sense of last night's events? He realized she was waiting for a response.

'Gaius will be back soon, he'll be able to help you.' It was the first thing that came into his mind.

Morgana just shook her head. 'He won't. I don't want anymore remedies, they won't do any good.' She took a step closer to him and looked on his eyes before whispering.

'It's magic, Merlin.'

He could see the fear in her eyes when she spoke the words. She was terrified of herself. But he still couldn't reveal himself to her.

'What?' He hoped she wouldn't see the lie in his eyes when he pretended he didn't know what she was talking about.

She took another step, they're hands almost touching now.

'I'm your friend, you know I wouldn't make this up.' She insisted.

'Of course.'

'Then you believe me?' She asked hopefully.

Merlin mentally kicked himself. What could he say now?

'You think it's magic too.' She continued. 'Please Merlin, I just need to hear someone say it so I don't have to keep feeling like I'm imagining it.'

Merlin nodded, trying to win himself some time. He could see the tears in her eyes and he couldn't bring himself to tell her that he didn't believe her. He couldn't lie to her. So instead he told her the only truth he could tell right now.

'I really wish there was something I could say.'

He winced when he saw her reaction. She took a step back, the pain visible on her face. Then she turned around and started to walk away.

'Morgana!' He called out to her but she didn't stop. He sighed, furious at his own stupidity and quickly followed her, easily catching up with her with his long strides.

'Morgana, will you please hear me out?'

When she didn't answer but kept walking, he quickly stepped in front of her and effectively blocked the only exit of the room. He looked into her eyes, hoping she would listen. 'Please.'

She looked back and studied him for a minute before she finally nodded defeated. 'Fine.'

Merlin let out a relieved sigh and opened the door, gesturing the broken woman in front of him to follow him outside.

'Where are we going?' Morgana asked confused.

'Your chambers. Gaius will be back soon and I don't think you want him to see you this way.' Merlin could see her nodding gratefully in the corner of his eye. He barely paid any attention to where he was walking, trying to think of a way to make Morgana less afraid without giving too much away. By the time they had reached her chambers, he still had no plan whatsoever. Once they were inside, he gentle reached for her hand to lead her towards the bed. When she took hold of his hand, he was startled to feel how cold they were.

'Morgana, you're freezing!'

He quickly let her to the bed and turned around to search for something she could put on. Unfortunately, there were no dresses lying around and it wouldn't be appropriate for him to just start rummaging through her closet. He walked back towards the bed and pulled the blanket away so Morgana could lie down beneath them. He gently laid the blanked back and made sure she was covered completely. Then he sat down on the edge of the bed. He was desperately searching for words to explain what was happening to her, but her voice interrupted his thoughts.

'Merlin?' She asked softly.

He looked up to meet her eyes questioningly.

'Are you afraid of me?' She whispered and quickly looked down at her blankets.

Merlin immediately answered, for the first time tonight he could speak right from his heart. 'Of course not! Why would I be afraid of you?'

'Because I set curtains on fire and I shatter things with my mind.' She let out a little sob. 'I'm a monster.'

Anger flared up inside of him at the sound of those words. He had always been slightly mad at the king for being so blind to the good parts of magic, but now he saw for the first time what it had done to Morgana. Her guardian had made her so afraid of magic that she saw herself as some kind of awful creature. He grabbed her hand, ignoring the fact that Uther would have his head if he saw that a mere servant held the hand of his beloved ward.

'You're not a monster, Morgana. You're one of the most beautiful, pure-hearted, kind and gentle persons I've ever met. Just because you have magic, does not mean you're evil. Maybe you can do some good with it.'

She slowly pulled her gaze away from the bed and when she looked up, he could see a tiny glimmer of hope in her eyes. 'You think so?'

He nodded. 'I do.'

'Thank you Merlin.' She smiled slightly. 'You're very kind for me.'

Merlin returned her smile. 'That's what friends do right?'

He released her hand and stoop up from the bed. 'You should get some sleep. You must be exhausted.'

Immediately the fear returned in her eyes.

'What's wrong?' He asked concerned.

She looked embarrassed. 'I'm afraid to go back to bed. What if I put the bed on fire this time?'

Merlin thought about that. It was possible, giving the lack of control she had already displayed; she could be a danger to herself.

He looked at her uncertainly. 'Do you want me to stay with you? Or I can get Gwen, if you want.'

She looked relieved at the offer. 'I'd like you to stay.' She answered and then quickly added. 'If you want to of course.'

Merlin smiled again, hoping to make the last remaining parts of her fear go away.

'How can I refuse?'

She returned the smile and moved to one side of the bed to make room. He hesitantly got into the bed, carefully not touching the beautiful girl next to him. He would probably be killed tomorrow when someone found them like this, there was no need to make things worse. Apparently Morgana didn't agree, because she slowly scooted closer until her head rested on his shoulder and her hands were on his chest.

'Do you mind?' She whispered, but Merlin could hear she hoped he wouldn't. So he put an arm around her and pulled her close. 'Of course not.' He answered. 'Get some sleep, Morgana. You're safe now.' He smiled down at her and relaxed when she closed her eyes. He started to repeat all the magical spells he knew in his head, to make sure he wouldn't fall asleep. If he wanted to make sure Morgana would be okay, this was going to be a long night.

**I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, first of all I want to apologize for the long wait. I had to do my final exams and it took a lot of time but now I have holiday, so I can get back to my writing. Secondly, I want to thank all of you who are reading this story and leaving reviews. You really motivate me to keep on writing. Special thanks to GEDOMAZO10TAILS, Lady Cougar-Trombone, Zarathos' chain, Mike3207 and Elise.v for leaving such sweet comments! That's it for now, enjoy the chapter!**

Merlin sighed when he saw the first rays of sunlight creeping through the window. It had been a long night indeed. In the beginning of the night, the Great Dragon had called him and asked him to come down to talk, but Merlin had ignored it and eventually his voice had faded away. This left him with enough time to think about Morgana. He had been trying to come up with a solution, but he hadn't been able to think of anything yet.

He looked down at the girl in his arms. She had been sleeping peacefully for most of the night. There had been two times when she had started to move in her sleep, but he had just whispered some calming words and she had gone back to a deeper slumber. Still, it worried him that her magic had such effects on her. If it hadn't been for his presence this night, she could have hurt herself. He closed his eyes for a moment, realizing he needed to do something before things would really start to get out of hand.

His eyes flew open again at the sound of footsteps outside the room. As quickly as he could without waking Morgana, he slipped his arm out from underneath her and got out of the bed, putting the covers back so it would seem like she had been the only person in it. He had barely made it behind the curtain where he had hidden before with the druid boy Mordred, when Gwen came into the room and walked straight over to Morgana to wake her. Merlin let out a relieved sigh. He knew Gwen would never betray him by telling Uther, but it would have raised a lot of unwanted questions if she had caught him with his arms wrapped around the lady Morgana.

He focussed again on the two girls. Morgana was stretching like a cat, looking much more like her normal self than she had last night. She quickly looked next to her and Merlin could have sworn a flash of disappointment crossed her face at the sight of the empty bed. He could hear her talking to Gwen about being hungry and Gwen left with a smile to fetch some breakfast. Merlin assumed she was happy to see her mistress was feeling better again. He had always admired Gwen for her kind heart and it was good to know someone else was looking out for Morgana as well. As soon as he heard the door close, he appeared from behind the curtain. The movement caught Morgana's eye and she smiled at the sight of him.

'Merlin! You scared me! I thought you had left.'

Her happiness lightened his mood immediately and he couldn't help the smile on his face when he joined her on the bed.

'I promised I would stay with you right? I just didn't want Gwen to know.'

A frown appeared on Morgana's face. 'Gwen would never betray us. She's my best friend.'

'I know. I just don't want to drag her into this. I don't want her to have to lie to the king, do you?'

'No, I suppose not.' She mumbled.

It was silent for a minute before Merlin spoke up.

'How are you feeling?'

'Better. I haven't slept this good in a while.'

Merlin took her hand in his without realizing what he did. 'I'm glad.' When he looked down at their joined hands, he blushed and attempted to pull back but Morgana held on tighter to his hand. 'Merlin?'

She asked with a small voice.

'Yes?'

'What am I going to do? It won't go away, will it?'

Merlin sighed and squeezed her hand. 'No, I don't think it will.'

He could see the disappointed look in her eyes. Apparently, somewhere deep inside she had hoped she could ignore it and by doing so make it go away.

'We'll figure something out.' He said softly.

'How? Uther will have both of our heads if he finds out.'

'He won't.' Merlin said quickly. 'I promise.'

He realized Gwen had been gone for sometime now, so he slowly let go of Morgana's hand. 'I have to go before Gwen returns. Arthur will probably kill me because I'm late.'

Morgana nodded and gave him a small smile. 'Thank you Merlin.'

He nodded. 'I'll think of something, don't worry.' And with that he left her room just in time to avoid Gwen coming back. He quickly made his way to Gaius chambers, hoping his absence had gone unnoticed. However, as soon as he entered the room, his mentor looked up and exclaimed. 'Merlin! Where on earth have you been? Do you have any idea how worried I was?'

'Sorry Gaius, I needed to do something.'

Gaius looked at him for some time. 'Does it have anything to do with the Lady Morgana?'

'No.' Merlin answered quickly. Too quickly apparently.

'Merlin! I know when you're lying.'

He sighed. 'Gaius, she needs help. She can't do this alone! She's so scared and lost. She needs someone to help her and if you won't, then I will.'

'Merlin, I will try to help her if I can, but you can't let her know about you. It's too dangerous.'

'I won't.' Merlin answered. 'But I won't stop helping either.'

Before Gaius could say anymore on the subject, Arthur came storming into the room. 'Gaius, have you seen the most useless servant this earth has ever known?' When he saw Merlin standing next to Gaius, he raised his eyebrows. 'Where have you been? You were supposed to be in my rooms two hours ago.'

Merlin scratched behind his ear and looked down, trying to come up with a believable explanation.

Gaius cleared his throat. 'I'm sorry sire, he has been to the tavern tonight and I couldn't wake him on time.'

Arthur looked at Merlin again, a threat clear in his eyes. 'The tavern?'

Merlin shrugged, internally cursing Gaius for coming up with the tavern again.

Arthur shook his head. 'There is really no hope for you, is there Merlin?' He took Merlin's arm and dragged him out of the room, meanwhile telling him about all the chores that were waiting for him.

Before Merlin had realized it, he had spent the entire day cleaning up after Arthur, polishing his armour and mucking out the stables. When it was finally time for him to get some supper, he decided to go and see the Great Dragon first. He didn't feel like losing another night of sleep because of the Dragon's voice in his head, so he might as well go and see what the problem was.

When he entered the cave, the Dragon was waiting for him already.

'It took you long enough, young warlock.' Merlin could feel the rumbling voice, making his body tremble.

'I'm sorry, I've got a busy life and I can't come whenever you want me to, especially in the middle of the night.' Merlin answered a little bit annoyed.

The Dragon smiled, if that was even possible for a dragon. 'You mean you were busy with the witch, the Lady Morgana.'

'She's not a witch!' Merlin exclaimed, surprised to hear the dragon speaking of her in such a manner. 'She's my friend.'

The moment the words left his mouth, he realized they were true. He had started to see Morgana as a friend more than as the king's ward. When they had saved the druid boy and she had offered to help him save his village, they had moved past that and a friendship had started to grow.

The next words of the Dragon took him by surprise. 'She cannot be trusted.'

'What makes you say that?' Merlin asked, trying to keep the venom out of his voice. How could he say that? He didn't even know Morgana! Instead of answering his question, the Dragon came with another warning.

'It would be better if the witch…'

'Stop calling her that!' Merlin interrupted him, but the Dragon ignored him and repeated:

'It would be better if the witch never knew the true extent of her powers.'

Merlin shook his head. 'You're wrong! I know her, she has a good heart.'

'You failed to heed my warnings in the past and it brought grave consequences.' The Dragon told him sternly.

'I won't abandon her!' Merlin answered stubbornly.

'Merlin!' The Great Dragon growled. 'Don't be foolish! She's a danger to us all, She's a danger to your future. To Albion's future.

Merlin narrowed his eyes. 'The future is not set in stone. I refuse to believe that. Morgana needs help and I won't fail her because you say she can't be trusted!'

The Dragon bowed his head. 'If that's what you want, then so be it. But I will not help you on this quest. If you want to help the witch, you will do so alone.'

Merlin remained silent and turned away. 'Do not say I haven't warned you, Emrys.' He heard the Dragon say but he kept walking, furious because of what the Dragon had said. He refused to believe that Morgana was evil. She couldn't be.

When he looked up, he noticed he had walked towards Morgana's chambers without realizing it. He hesitated, unsure of what to do. He really wanted to check on her, but he wasn't sure whether she would appreciate it if he came so often to her chambers. Before he could make a decision, the door in front of him opened and Gwen walked out. She looked at him surprised.

'Merlin! What are you doing here?'

Merlin decided to go with the truth this time. He didn't have enough time to come up with a convincing lie

'I wanted to make sure the Lady Morgana was okay.' He answered.

Gwen smiled. 'That's very kind of you, Merlin. She's reading right now before she goes to bed but I will let her know that you came by.'

Merlin nodded but then he heard Morgana's voice from inside the room. 'Gwen? Is that Merlin?'

'Yes, my lady.'

'Let him in, please.'

Merlin could see how Gwen tried to hide her surprise at this request, but she didn't succeed entirely. Still, she stepped aside to let him in.

'Thank you Gwen, you can leave us now.'

Gwen smiled hesitantly and left after making a quick bow.

Merlin turned around to see Morgana sitting in a chair next to the window. She had a book in her hand, but she was looking out of the window.

'Is it a bad book?' He asked to break the silence.

Morgana looked up and smiled quickly. 'No, not at all. I was just admiring the view for a moment.'

Merlin smirked. 'Morgana, you're holding the book upside down.'

She looked down to see he was right and blushed while putting the book away. Then she let out a small laugh. 'Good point.'

'How are you doing?' He asked while taking a seat opposite of her.

'Better I suppose. I just don't feel like sleeping.' She admitted sheepishly.

Merlin nodded and leaned forward to meet her eyes, making a decision that would probably change both of their lives. 'I know a way to help you.'

Her eyes went wide. 'You do?'

'Yes. I can't make the magic go away, but I think I can help you to learn how to deal with it. How to make sure you won't endanger yourself or anyone else with your magic.' The moment the words left his mouth, he knew he had made the right decision. It was the only way to keep her safe.

'How?'

He took a deep breath before speaking the first true lie he had told her. 'I went to the library today. There is a forbidden section, which still holds some books about magic. I've read them and I think I've learned a few things about magic by now.'

'Merlin! Uther would kill you if he found out you were there.' Concern was clear in her voice.

He smiled reassuringly. 'Don't worry. Who's going to notice me? I'm just a servant boy, I don't matter.'

This time it was Morgana who took his hand. 'You matter to me.' She told him softly.

'Thank you.' He whispered and he meant it. Of course he knew that his mother and Gaius cared about him deeply and Gwen and even Arthur although the prince would never admit it. But it meant a lot to him to know that Morgana thought he mattered.

Before their silence became uncomfortable, Merlin spoke up. 'We need to think of a way to meet each other to do these lessons. That is of course, if you want to?'

Morgana nodded. 'I'd like that.'

'So how are we going to do it? Arthur will notice if I'm gone all of a sudden.'

She smiled. 'Leave that to me.'

He looked at her questioningly but didn't ask, not sure whether he wanted to know.

'Well then, I should be going.' He stood up. 'Good night, Morgana.'

She stood up as well. 'Merlin, wait. I wanted to ask you something.' She fell silent.

'What is it?'

'Could you perhaps stay with me tonight again? Last night was the first time I've slept throughout the whole night without nightmares or setting things on fire. Please?' Her voice broke in the end.

He sighed and looked at her hesitantly. She might look better then she did last night, but she was still pale and she looked fragile. He realized he couldn't deny her anything at the moment.

'Of course. I just need to make sure Gaius won't miss me and then I'll be back.'

She nodded relieved. 'Thank you, Merlin.'

He smiled. 'You're welcome.' He turned around and left the room, hurrying to his own.

He quickly ate his cold supper and was about to leave a note for Gaius, when he came walking into the room.

'What are you up to, Merlin?' The old man asked him.

'Nothing.' Merlin answered as innocently as he could.

Judging by the look of the physician, he hadn't been innocent enough. 'It's Morgana. She needs my help.' He saw Gaius was about to say something so he added: 'Don't worry, I'll be careful.'

He stood up and walked towards the door, hoping Gaius wouldn't start another discussion about his determination to help Morgana.

'You have a good heart, Merlin.' He heard Gaius' voice behind him. 'I'm proud of you.'

Merlin turned around and smiled at his mentor. 'Thank you, Gaius.'

Gaius nodded and went back to work, while Merlin hastened back to Morgana's chambers. He knocked twice on the door, hoping he wouldn't run into Gwen again. Luckily, Morgana opened the door herself and stepped aside to let him in. He noticed she was already in her sleeping gown. She smiled shyly.

'I'm really sorry for troubling you so much.' She said without meeting his eyes. She was about to turn around, when Merlin caught her arm. 'It's okay. I know how you feel.'

She looked up immediately, hearing his mistake. 'You do?'

Merlin sighed, reminding himself to be careful. He couldn't afford another mistake like that. 'No, I mean that I try to imagine how you feel. It must be awful.'

She nodded, but he could see she wasn't entirely convinced so he quickly changed the subject. 'Are you ready to go to bed yet?'

'Yeah, I just need to brush my hair and then I'm done.' She smiled and rolled her eyes.

'I'm probably confirming the idea most people have of me. The girl who does everything to look pretty and who is spending her spare time by brushing her hair. But if I don't do it now, it will be really difficult to handle tomorrow.'

Merlin ignored the last part, his attention still with her first words. 'I don't see you that way.' He blurted out.

'Thank you, Merlin. But you're one of the few, I'm afraid.' Morgana sighed and picked up her brush.

'It must be hard, being judged like that by people who don't know you.' He mused out loud.

'I'm starting to get used to it. Besides, Arthur has it worse than I do.'

Merlin grinned. 'But he isn't bothered by it. He loves the attention.'

Morgana started to laugh, but it turned into a little cry of pain when her brush got stuck in a knot of her hair. Merlin quickly walked over to her and took the brush from her hand.

'What are you doing?' She asked confused.

'I'm brushing you hair. It will be less painful this way.' While he was talking, he untangled her hair from the brush and carefully worked his way through her long dark hair. He worked in silence for a couple of minutes before Morgana spoke again.

'My father used to brush my hair every night, when I was a little girl.' She said softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

'You must miss him.' Merlin said sympathetically. At least he still had his mother.

'Sometimes, yes. Especially now. I can't remember much of him, but I'm sure he wouldn't turn me away if I told him that I had magic.'

Merlin put down the brush and sat down next to her on the bed. 'I'm sorry.' He mumbled. She nodded and he could see she was trying to fight back her tears.

'I just wish I could talk to him one more time. I really need him to tell me that it's going to be okay.' The tears started to fall down despite her efforts.

Merlin sighed and impulsively pulled her into his arms. She immediately clung to him and buried her head in his chest. He softly stroked her hair, trying to calm her down.

'I know I'm not your father, but I promise you that it's going to be okay. You need to have faith in yourself. You can get through this and I will be there with you every step of the way. I promise'

Gradually, Morgana began to calm down. She pulled out of his arms and smiled a little bit embarrassed. 'I'm sorry.'

Merlin returned the smile. 'There's nothing to be sorry of.'

She looked at him for a while. 'You know, I can never figure you out. Sometimes you're just Merlin and then other times seem so much older.' She mused.

He grinned. 'Yeah, that's what Arthur's always wondering about as well. He sometimes thinks I'm wise or something. But then I usually do something stupid and he forgets about it again.'

Morgana's giggle was quickly followed by a yawn. Merlin noticed and he stood up to pull away the blanket. 'You must be really tired.'

She nodded and quickly got into bed. Merlin followed her example and soon enough, she lay in his arms, her head resting on his chest.

'Sleep well, Merlin.' She mumbled sleepily. Merlin smiled down at her. 'Sweet dreams, Morgana.' His last thought before he fell asleep was that this was the second night he would spend with Morgana in his arms and he realized that he could easily get used to this.

**I hope you liked it! I know some of you expected Merlin to get caught, but I want to keep that for another chapter. For those of you who might have noticed that Merlin is a little bit more confident in this chapter than in the last one, that's because he has had the entire night to think about his actions and I think this makes him more confident than before. Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
